lamentablenightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirto
Mirto is an overworked public high school student. She really takes her education too seriously though, and would like nothing better than to spend the summer taking classes or getting ahead of the curriculum. Her young aunt and uncle seem to have other plans, however, as they quite cheerfully request (a.k.a demand) that she pay for not only her school tuition and personal expenses, but also for the expenses of the small black dog (colorfully named Caputain Pressolatte) that had followed her home one day (much to her dismay). As a result of her guardians' demands, Mirto generally spends at least three hours on any given day during the year working a job - the summer in particular is dominated by hours dedicated to paying for her tuition in the fall. At the moment, she currently works as both a waitress at a cafe, and an assistant at the library (where she quietly seethes and envies the students studying there freely for their summer classes), and as an employee of the Rosen Queen Company in the Telston Mall (where she overhears the most bizarre conversations). She was also previously employed at the Velvet Tea Room, and it was during her time there that she sustained a a majority of her trademark battle scars, many of which have not healed. Personality and Appearance Usually calm and pleasant, Mirto more often than not gives off a weary and resigned air. Rational and tends to speak bluntly and to-the-point (because she hates wasting time by beating around the bush), she is easily irritated in the face of others' lack of insight and reckless actions - even more so when she ends up taking the brunt of it. She loves to learn and read books, and her hobbies include a strange combo of studying and sleeping. Despite the fact that her aunt and uncle keep a pet, Mirto is ironically afraid of dogs, no matter what shape or size. Just seeing people decked out in dog ears and tails makes her extremely nervous. Due to her very preoccupied schedule, she is somewhat obsessed with keeping time. Partially aided by her heavily (self-)disciplined mindset, Mirto has a tendency to avoid expressing her emotions when troubled - at least, explicitly. While she is not the type to come out and say how she is feeling, her actions will generally speak louder than words; that is, she will generally try to hide her pained state by acting differently (usually more distant or reclused), which in turn, makes it obvious that she's feeling uncomfortable. Or else she exercises her amazingly strong grip on the end of her jacket. Despite her vehement fear of dogs, Mirto is also surprisingly resilient in the face of danger. Though that's not to say she's absolutely fearless or won't display any of her aforementioned signs of discomfort, there's actually no evidence to say that she's afraid to, er, die. Contrary to her usually cynical and easily exasperated attitude towards others, she will almost always put the safety of others before her own. Or in other words, she's too busy worrying about other people (like a certain hat-wearing Stray or aspiring superheroine) to worry about herself. Appearance-wise, she is flat-chested and of slender-ish build, with a slight unhealthily pale complexion (from fatigue and stress). Mirto usually keeps her hair at medium-length, and has a band-aid on her forehead (hidden under her bangs) as a result of a book - or more specifically, the corner of one - falling onto her head. She also has a variety of other injuries, all from getting the short end of the stick during work. Abilities Mirto doesn't exactly know when she started seeing Strays and ether beings, but she simply dismissed it as some sort of strange characteristic of Pebbleton (as she, after all, hadn't seen head or tails of Strays until she arrived in the town). Perhaps it is due to her disinterest that she has not displayed any signs of special abilities, supernatural powers or even any type of heightened sense. On the other hand, while she lacks said otherwordly powers, Mirto has seen improvement to her speed, stamina and intellect since her arrival in Pebbletown (due to her obsessive study habits and tight schedule), making her extremely pro at navigating shortcuts and running away, should the need ever arise. However, during her encounter with the Train, Mirto finally shows and uses her power as a type of barrier. Her ability is actually known as Void, and allows Mirto to manipulate the property of ether to either a "positive" or "negative" property to "void" out ether attacks. For instance, against a Blight that has a "negative" property ether, Mirto would manipulate the ether around her into a "positive" property and cancel out the Blight's attack. Similarly, Mirto would counteract with "negative" property ether against Strays and Crossers (who possess "positive" property ether). When the two types of ether collide, the so-called "point of nullification" becomes a glassy surface, giving it an appearance like a clear shield. Mirto is unable to give ether a neutral property however, so her power does not work against a Panzer's ether technology (which lacks a property). Additionally, her ability requires a great deal of precision and accuracy - being too messy with it will expend a lot of excess ether, and as a result, drain her stamina quickly. Mirto's Void Enomena is specialized to combat Blights (and Strays, if necessary), since her ability deals only with explicit bodies of ether. This means that while she can void out the Enomena of other Crossers, she can't actually harm them or their supply of ether inside of them. Mirto also has a decelerated recovery rate compared to most normal humans. This is why she still has injuries that she had sustained... like five months earlier. Moves }} Relationships Family Mirto currently resides with her semi-newly wed aunt and uncle in their semi-high-rise condo apartment; she is not from Pebbleton however, but rather came (fueled by her desire for a good education, no less) a few years earlier from a rural district. Her parents, both of which are highly claustrophobic, are farmers on very much wide and open land with a personally built home to counter their fear of tightly closed places. Although they do send a little money from time to time for Mirto (most of which go into the Caputain Pressolatte Doggy Treat Fund), most of their rushed letters come with medium-sized crates of fresh, organic produce from the farm. Her aunt and uncle both work at the Materion Towers, and Mirto considers it very fortunate that said guardians eventually decided against making her pay for part of the somewhat-expensive rent too. Caputain Pressolatte The dog that followed her home one day is Mirto's greatest enemy. While he (because Caputain Pressolatte is in fact male) spends most of his days being coddled and adored by Mirto's aunt and uncle, he is in fact quite attached to her. Mirto, on the other hand, usually spends an hour in the morning to mentally prepare herself against losing her composure during the dog's morning greeting (which is simply a single, short and energetic bark) and another thirty minutes in front of the door to brace herself for his evening greeting after returning from work and school. Despite the fact that her aunt and uncle call the small dog numerous variations of "Pressolatte" (such as Presson and Lattie), Mirto is the only one thus far to call him Caputain (almost as a form of grudging respect). Jacket Jacket is (or was) Mirto's linked Stray. Although his hamminess and reckless actions drive her up walls and cost her a good number of books nearly snapped in half from irritation, she does in actuality feel very indebted to Jacket for saving her life from the Train. As a result of this, Mirto has a tendency to beat herself up over the fact that she's unable to help him when they encounter Blights, even more so when he gets injured trying to protect her. She does not particularly appreciate Jacket's nickname - "Princess" - for her (though she has gotten increasingly more tolerant of it), nor is she very patient with the fact that he tries to hide his injuries and mishaps from her... even when they're blatantly obvious. Unlike many others (who have more often than not mistaken the Stray for a monster or Blight at first sight), Mirto never really found anything to be afraid of in Jacket or his appearance - instead, she does, on occasion, express some curiosity about his nature as a Stray, rather than anything like aversion. Martin Chang And after the Caputain comes Martin, whom Mirto does not so much consider an enemy as much as an annoyance. Although their interactions prior to Act 4 have been very limited, Mirto is less than friendly to Martin's supposedly well-to-do good intentions when they do meet properly, as well as his habit of flying around Pebbleton and practicing his Enomena openly. Her thinly veiled hostility towards the other Crosser stems from his presumptions of Mirto's involvement and knowledge of the ether world, as well as her sensitivity to Jacket and her own circumstances, which Martin swings around like some kind of a haphazard weapon. Seemingly. That said, Mirto is not adverse to inflicting moderate bodily harm onto the Mr. Martin Chang, of which has already included using her Enomena to knock him out of the air, as well as indirectly making him cry. Category:Player Characters Category:Crossers Category:Characters